To enhance the tonality of the sound box of a musical instrument, one may incorporate a common household spring that responds to the vibrations of its strings to give some resonant effect and modify the tones generated by plucking, strumming, striking or otherwise vibrating these strings.
It is further known in another design, that one might secure a large spring device to the frame of a guitar and suspending that spring vertically above the guitar strings over the outside top wall of the sound box and at a location in front of the bridge piece. A loop at the free end of this spring connects directly to two strings and vibrates with the strings to enhance the sound from the instrument. That spring device can be removed or disconnected if the original sound from that instrument is desired. Such a spring device has many disadvantages, however. It is unsightly; it intercepts string energy before it can benefit the soundboard, and is difficult to install. Known (large) spring connections are quite cumbersome. They also obstruct an area of the instrument where the user places his/her hand to pluck or otherwise activate the strings.
Relevant art to the present invention also includes the following disclosures, arranged chronologically: Sanns, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 8,969,692, Aspri U.S. Pat. No. 8,222,503, LaMarra U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,838,752 and 7,488,878, Chiliacki U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,318, England U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,372 and Martin U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,191.